Remus lupin
by moonylupin17
Summary: This is a remus lupin story by many p.o.v. s and has swears adn sex in the later chapters and would be rated mature


Remus Lupin 1

I could tell that I was starting to lose my sanity, after I have kept it for all these years, it had to slip, I`m a monster I really am! I thought to myself after I just chased down that little girl and killed her. Why did this have to happen again, and I was suppose to meet Dumbledore today, how am I possibly going to face him now, the poor child, how could I, and just as bad, Dumbledore had trusted me, me, a vampire, of all people! I cried to myself silently, I then stopped and just sat on the rock closest to me, no way can I ever face Dumbledore now. I sat on that rock for more than a hour thinking how can I make this up to myself and Dumbledore, but i couldn`t come to a conclusion, sure I may only be sixteen but still, i killed a human girl, I sucked her blood, against her wish and she died, died!

(Athina, it`s okay, I know that you didn`t want to and I know that you can control yourself, everyone makes a slip every once and a while, you`re a vampire, you can`t help that but when you starve yourself you have to know that it isn`t going to end out good at all.) Said a soothing voice form behind me that I soon recognised as Albus Dumbledore's voice. (You don`t understand, you`ve never killed an innocent muggle before to benefit yourself, you don`t know how much it eats yourself up inside, you can`t possibly know!) I screamed and sobbed at the same time, I then fell to the ground, Dumbledore started to look more concerned for me than he did before and that is saying something, I already looked like I wanted to die but now I have to make myself suffer no not die but suffer and wish that I was never born more than I already do, if that is possible anyway. (Athina it`s okay, you feel guilt for this act, if you were truly evil you wouldn`t care and you would keep on killing but are you, I think not, you feel horrible, you want to punish yourself and I know that your mother wouldn`t want you to do that, and you know for a fact that she would want you to be happy not miserable, so come on and stop being s hard on yourself you didn`t mean to and you sure as hell are not evil!) Dumbledore said to me sounding like a parental figure in the end, Dumbledore has took the parental role for such a long time, since mom died, I usually would try avoid this subject. (Do you really believe that?) I asked him looking between my tear soaked fingers. (Of course I do, have I ever been one to lie to you Athina, I think not and I am not planning to any time soon either, you know that I will always be there for you.) Dumbledore said to me as he helped me up and started to take me to his school Hogwarts School for wizards and witches.

We arrived at the school in about a day later because, I wouldn`t let him Apparated with me, basically because I didn`t want to get him in trouble and he walked as well because he refused to leave me alone. (Dumbledore what year are you going to put me in since I already know most of the magic that they use.) I asked him, I knew for a fact that he wasn`t going to put me in 1st 2nd or 3rd year but most likely 5th, yet that may be a little bit early, like I said I know a lot of magic. (Hmmmm, good question, since I can`t put you in too early for age and since you know all of it and it wouldn`t be fair for the other students, I guess I am going to have to put you in 3rd year.) Dumbledore said to me looking proud, even though I clearly don`t deserve it. He knew want I was thinking and told me off for it.

Now that we were at the school he took me to his office and had the sorting hat put me in a house, at first he yelled, knew that I was a vampire and then tried to say Slytherin but then he was like no, of course I am going to get that, have to look deeper, I eventually ended up in Gryffindor. I was actually surprised I thought he was going to put me in Slytherin either way.

The next day I went to my classes and started with potions, not exactly my best class but I wasn`t the worst, that would have to be a weird man named Sirius Black. He tried to talk to me but I just completely ignored him, I knew that I was going to regret that later, either way I don`t deserve friends, then another boy tried, something was different about him, something unnatural, kind of like me but not at the same, he had sandy coloured hair with a tint of grey naturally hair with gorgeous gold eyes, that were kind of hypnotizing, it was cool.

When I was clearing up all of my possessions that I had on the potions table a male with black hair and circular glasses came up to me. (What`s wrong with you, why did you do that to Sirius, he just wanted to make friends with you since your new and he felt bad for you, so you decided that it is better to ignore him, is he not good enough for you.) The boy sad blowing up at me. (Get bent you half breed.) I said to him, he looked furious, he pulled out his wand but he wasn`t fast enough, I hit him in the stomach with a spell the sent him flying into a wall.

I then left the room in a hurry, trying to get away from all the angry girls that i was so mean to the boy named sirius and the black haired one, since i have vampire powers just plowed right threw them, i didn`t feel like dealing with a bunch of hormonal children.

When I when out of the room I felt a presence following me, I could tell that it was the greyish kid with the weird vibe. I suddenly stopped. (Why are you following me, are you here to make my life even worse than it already is, well good luck with that.) I said running away, as soon as I was out of sight I went full out and was a big blurring of black. I arrived at the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady. (Password please my dear.) She said in a high annoying voice. (Muggle.) I said in a toneless voice, the one I always use to everyone that isn`t anyone to me. She seemed worried.

As little as I wanted to I had to study and finish my homework, so I stayed in the common room, something I knew that I was going to regret with a large passion. (Oh so little miss I`m All that does homework to, she isn`t to cool to do it.) Said the black haired boy again. (didn`t you learn the last time half breed, for when you piss me off, shit goes down, so fuck off before I make you cry in front of the mud blood you so desperately like, even she has more taste than a blood traitor though.) I said in a toneless voice, making my words even meaner. (YOU STUCK UP LITTLE BITCH DON`T YOU DOARE EVER USE THAT WORD AGAIN!) He bellowed at me. (Oh yes, yelling will solve everything, let`s get professor Dumbledore down here and be calling a student inappropriate words while I'm at, yay sounds good.) I said sarcastically starting to developed a grin, before he could retaliate I left the room and when to my dorm and finished everything there, i then went down to the dungeons and found the room and went to bed on my king sized coffin.

The time I woke up the next morning i was the most hated person in Hogwarts, except for the Slytherin`s, they all love me, because I called some Gryffindor`s half-breeds and mud bloods, that`s what I want to be liked for, I thought sarcastically.

(I know that you really don`t want to be mean to people, you feel bad and your trying to punish yourself for something you didn`t want to do, even if you are horrible to me I will always be there to be a friend.) Said a voice from behind me, I was in a corridor late for my next class; he took me completely off guard. He noticed my sudden silence. (You know nothing, and you will never understand how I feel and I don`t blame you, you`re not the same as me and you haven`t had to see the things I've seem.) I confessed in a very dark voice and held back the sobs that were threatening to take over I saw that little girl and my mom saying that I was a monster over and over. (You don`t know that about me, I may not be the same but I have had to see things that I didn`t want to see.) He confessed to me suddenly looking grim and kind of trying to keep a perfect composure, he wasn't doing too badly. (I`ve got to get to my next class, Bye.) I said coldly leaving him in the empty corridor.

Defence against the dark arts was very humorous today; we were on the unit on Vampires.

This is Athina and she likes not that many things lol


End file.
